


серая зона

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: в ишваре вообще все бывает.





	серая зона

_молчи о том ребенке с автоматом,_  говорит хьюз.  
  
 _о нем должен знать только я,_  говорит хьюз, снимая с мустанга окровавленные перчатки.  
  
— почему?  
  
хьюз не отвечает. только сверлит этим своим тяжелым взглядом, сформированным специально для тупого мустанга. «молчи» — повторяет уже мысленно, будто приказывает.  
  
почему нужно молчать, рой понимает позже, когда кадет без фамилии — «зовите меня просто тэд» — убивает девятилетнего ишварского пацана. сам процесс мустанг пропускает, но когда подходит к телу — с трудом сдерживает желание проблеваться. такие увечья обычно наносят собаки или дикие животные, но не люди. на войне понятия становятся чуть более размытыми и относительными. просто-тэд улыбается остальным солдатам. остальные солдаты смотрят на просто-тэда. роя просят сжечь труп, и он сжигает.  
  
потом просто-тэда награждают званием «героя ишварской войны», а хьюз качает головой: теперь ему точно конец. мустанг и сам понимает, что конец. он тоже видит какими взглядами остальные солдаты провожают прямую спину просто-тэда, когда тот проходит мимо.  
  
«за уничтожение врага нации» и бла-бла-бла. убийца девятилетнего пацана, просто-тэд, герой — все через запятую.  
  
просто-тэда прижимают к дырявой стене вагона в «серой зоне», обступают плотным кольцом из синей формы и злых зрачков, пихают пистолет в рот, кроша зубы. просто-тэд скулит, но кто-то из толпы пинает его по ногам — и он замолкает. хьюза просят постоять на шухере, чтобы ишварцы не подошли со спины. хьюз исчезает в облаке песка и пыли. роя толкают плечом, он оказывается в первых рядах кольца. просто-тэд затравленно стреляет глазами по лицам, пытаясь найти хоть искру сочувствия или сомнения.  
  
 _не находит._  
  
рой видит, как его голову швыряет назад, размазывая красное содержимое по красной обшивке вагона. и только потом слышит звук выстрела. одно накладывается на другое и позволяет собрать в заторможенном мозгу факт — просто-тэд мертв. кто-то назовет это убийством. все собравшиеся говорят «казнь». кто-то добавляет «военного преступника». хьюз возвращается и говорит:  
  
— блядь.  
  
а потом по ним начинают стрелять, и становится не до просто-тэда. его труп все равно скоро растащат койоты, а то что останется — сгниет под солнцем. сдохнуть в «серой зоне» — с каждым бывает. сдохнуть на войне, только-только получив звание героя — чуть реже, но тоже бывает. в ишваре вообще все бывает.  
  
— я заслужил быть на его месте.  
  
рой неотрывно смотрит на бинты, которыми перетягивает руку хьюза.  
  
 _может быть, и заслужил,_  говорит хьюз _, но я не могу потерять еще и тебя._  
  
рой закусывает кулак, чтобы не зареветь, когда ему на затылок опускается теплая и тяжелая ладонь.


End file.
